Not ready to defy science yet
by OIBIBA
Summary: Something sweet people! Some of you won't like the ending, cause it isn't what we would like them to do so badly, but maybe this is a bit more like them! I'll give you a hint. Ange playing dress up with Bren, a big ball and our very own Prince Charming...


Disclaimer: Oibiba does not own the show or ANY of its charachters. Serious people! Not ours, if it were OURS, you'd have noticed by now ;).

AN: This was written in the middle of the night, fleeing from the busy hours of the day. I will dedicate it to our very own ISAQ, who has been EXTREMELY busy, yet still finds the time for this, To PtitAnge99 for the exact same reason, finding time to encourage us to write. And for every other person (students especially, since I am one :-) ) out there who will not care about writing in the middle of the night to add more wonderful fanfic to this site.

And off course to the many readers, who will read at any given hour of the day ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh Come on, Bren! Don't give me that! You promised you'd come to the ball this year! Besides," Angela added with a grin. "There might be some FB Eye Candy there..." Angela singsonged the last few words, knowing it was having an effect on her friend, even though Temperance Brennan was an expert at hiding such things.  
But then again, what kind of a friend would she be to not know Brennan inside out? "Oh come on Brennan! You are not going to stand there and tell me you don't know who and what I mean by that!"

Brennan shrugged her shoulders and said: "I have to admit. His physic is very..."

While she searched for words, Ange chimed in. "Honey, he is sex personified, that's what he is!" She said as she could barely keep her laughter inside at Brennan's flushed face. "I see you've noticed too..."

"Ange!" She chided, shaking her head a little and trying to keep the grin off her face.

"What? I'm not telling you stuff you don't already know, sweetie. Now let's get you ready. I picked out the cutest dress for you. You go take a shower and put the dress on. I'll help you out with make up and jewelry. Go!" Ange gently shooed her out of the living room, to the bathroom. 'I hope you are having more luck with Booth, Hodgie,  
cause they both owe us for this. Like BIG TIME!' She couldn't stop the satisfied smile creeping over her face.  
If this was going to work, Bren and Booth would be very grateful to them... Angela shook her head and started to focus on the task at hand. Picking out jewelry and deciding on what make up the occasion acquired.

It took Angela nearly two hours and a half before she'd styled Bren's hair and done her make up. 'So what if it nearly took me three hours? She looks fantastic! If Booth doesn't notice her now and takes here home, I'm gonna have a little chat with him in the morning.' Before they left their apartment, she looked at Brennan and said "Sweetie? You remember your promise, right? If you get bored stick with me, Hodgins or Cam, okay? We don't want to have a repeat of last year."

Brennan flushed as memories of her drunken state assaulted her. She hadn't done anything embarassing, but only because Angela had stopped her. 'Luckily Booth couldn't make it last year.' At the sound of jiggling keys, she looked up to see Angela waving them in front of her face.

"Are you driving or am I?"

Bren quickly snatched the keys. "They are my keys, Angela. I'm driving.

The two women grabbed their purses and left.

* * *

Her eyes scanned the room as she entered, a sudden disappointment welling up inside of her, until she caught sight of him across the room, talking with a few other Agents.

The moment she entered, Booth felt a shift in the room. The entire atmosphere changed. At first, he thought it was just the doors being left open by someone, but when he felt her heated gaze on him, he knew what was different. She was here. She had finally arrived. If he could believe Hodgins, this was it. This was his big chance to let her know that he had feelings for her. That, to him, she was more than a colleague. Sure, she was a partner, but she was so much more than a workpartner. He wanted her as a lifepartner. But would she want him? That was the question.

When the murmuring died all around the room, Booth finally turned around to face her. His breath hitched as he took in the sight of her. She was wearing a simple black dress with a pair of elegant, black shoes. Her hair was twisted up in her neck, exposing for more skin than usual. She looked good enough to eat.

A protective streak came over him. 'What is she doing, dressed like this? This isn't some squint reunion!' The men here weren't interested in her brain, they would be interested in other parts of her anatomy. Parts he likes to think off as his. Sure, they weren't a couple, but this was insane! He'd had to work with these men after this ball. He would have to hear remarks about her body for weeks from his fellow Agents as he was working out in the gym, eating in the cafetaria, even while doing desk duty, he'd still had to hear them lust over the body he loved. And you know what? He was not going to have it!

He walked over to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her out. "Hi, Angela. Bye, Angela!" were the only words spoken and directed to Angela, who let out a little shriek as she heard them when he left, dragging Brennan away from the ogling eyes of his fellow Agents.

"Booth? What are you doing? DON'T DRAG ME OFF! I can think and move for myself, thank you very much!" She couldn't understand why she was being dragged away from the party. "You know, you and Angela and the rest of the gutfeeling people in this world need to make a decision. Either you drag me TO a party or you drag me AWAY, cause doing BOTH is simply not logical and I won't..." She was cut off by the feeling of his lips against hers.

Booth reacted on instinct. He didn't want to hear all of this. He just wanted... well her. For a moment he was scared he had made the wrong decision. That she was going to turn around and run and he couldn't blame her. But then again, when he looked at her, he always saw it. The compassion she had, no matter what the other emotions were, clouding it. It was always there. The ability to love... but she had never given herself the freedom to do so completely. And he was determined to somehow change her mind. To make her see that love wasn't such a bad thing, when it was the right love. "You clearly had help making THIS decision, cause this has Angela's signature all over it, Bones."

When she opened her mouth to ask him what he meant, he covered her lips with his own again. Not wanting to get lost in talking. He had far more satisfying ideas for them right now.

Angela's earlier words rang in her ears. 'He is sex personified. I see you've noticed too...' And off course she had.  
But he had always been so private about his personal life and his love life in particular, that she had never let her thoughts stray too far from reality. Her dreams had given her a glimpse of just how loving she thought he could be, but she had never felt weird about that. After all, no one can help what they dream about. But now here she was. As much as she hated to admit it, she was acutely aware of his body and personality. Apart from Angela, Booth was the person with the most impact on her. She looked at him for a moment, trying to make a logical and informed decision.

'It's obvious what he is offering. He wants to have sex with me...' She immediately stopped herself as she felt the warmth of his gaze travel up her spine. "No, wait... This is Booth we are talking about. He doesn't have sex. He makes love. I wish I could say they were the same, but they aren't.' They couldn't do this. Doing this, right now, would ruin everything. He was asking her permission to show her what he had been teaching her all these years. How to love with your body, mind, heart and soul. And she couldn't offer him that. She could offer him her body, but that was about all she had to offer him. Sex. Not love making. So she pulled back and said: "We can't Booth... Well obviously we can because we are both adults and you are male and I am a female..." Her voice softened as she added: "We just shouldn't."

She briefly pressed her lips to his cheeks and whispered in his ear. "I'm not ready to defy science yet." She turned around and walked back to the door and added: "Not yet anyway."

With a silly smile on his face, he watched her walk back inside. And all of a sudden, he didn't care about what he'd had to endure from his coworkers. Because there was only one Agent she was willing to think over her beliefs for.

And that was him.

The end

AN:

Thank you Julia, to point out the defie - defy mistake... But it would've been nice to know what you thought about the story and not just the spelling...


End file.
